Knight in Ballistic Vest
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: To Victor Nikiforv five time consecutive Omega champion and legend, Knights in shining armor is just a bluff and non existent since there was non to swift him away. However there is this Knight who wears no armor but a Ballistic vest.


Title: Knight in a Ballistic Vest

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

With the Pyongyang Olympics made its opening and the skaters having their competitions, meanwhile backstage a certain Omega legend with his Swiss best friend is being interviewed by the sports journalists.

"What am I expecting from this event?" the Omega thought as he put his index finger over his lips and smiled, "Speaking of what I'm going to expect~" he looked at the Japanese Alpha who has a serious expression, looking slick with his white Japan track jacket covering his undone tuxedo with a black dress shirt and an undone bowtie however the tuxedo has designs with sequence and beads on it to make it shine which is going to be his Free skate costume, hair pulled and slicked in to one side.

All eyes followed Victor's as he stared at the Japanese who's jogging and heating himself up, "Don't tell me you're still after poor Yuuri, Vitya?" groaned by his coach who cut his thoughts off.

"Aw… Yakov, won't it be nice if you have a son-in-law who's talented as him?" Yuuri who's wearing his Bluetooth earphones continued to practice his own program.

"Well, it would not be that bad since he's more mature and reliable" thought of the old coach, "But don't do anything stupid Vitya" grumbled by the old man.

When Victor turned to look for the Alpha, he's already out on the rink and welcoming his fans and supporters who excitedly cheered and blew the roof of the stadium, much louder than Victor's fans.

With the Piano piece Yuuri would be performing, Victor had to bite off his lower lip as he watched through the monitor, the Japanese ending his program, catching his breath and gave a toothily smile content with his performance.

Raising his arms with a fist up in the air with his celebratory cheer bowing and thanking his fans, stuffed toys and flowers landing on the ice, picking up his favorite one of all the plush toys thrown for him, a huge Onigiri plush, his fans squealed when he took a bit on it and cutely smiled and got off the ice.

Sitting comfortably with his coach and his Thai best friend giving his free program score to everyone's surprise, he had beat the Russian Omega Legend's long record by two points.

His fans were all ecstatic with his result and celebrated.

After the event it was the banquet evening with other athletes even the Russian, Japanese and Korean prime ministers are present.

They heard a loud explosion and men screaming outside, "Yuuri!" his Thai best friend screamed at him.

"Phichit, call the boys!" shouted Yuuri while every security protected the VIPs especially the state leaders.

Immediately Yuuri pulled a gun from one of the security without the man knowing it, "Get everybody down" screamed Yuuri as he stood beside the door, the securities at Yuuri's command used the table as shield and pulled the VIPs behind it, "Get my father to safety" he growled and Phichit took care of the skaters and coaches.

"Yuuri!" called Victor standing up from the table, his coach was too late to pulled him down, five heavily armed men came in and started to shoot but Yuuri from their behind shot two already, and when they turned to Yuuri he jumped to tackle Victor down, and he successfully did, "Are you hurt?" he asked with a little groan.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry" Victor said.

"It's okay, just stay covered alright?"

"Yuuri, enough with the romance, Takumi's squad are coming for back up!" said by Phichit shouting since the remaining men sprayed bullets on the wall, thank goodness they were not pointing at the tables killing everyone.

"Call my team! Not Takumi's!" shouted Yuuri back, "Whatever, keep everyone safe for a second!" Yuuri cleared to Phichit who nodded Yuuri did an army crawl going to the Japanese Prime Minister.

"Yuuri!" said by the man to him worriedly since Yuuri was bleeding after getting shot after he tackled Victor to safety.

"I'm okay, sir… Keep your head down and I'll clear the room for safety" he said and looked at the available surrounding and found something to distract the three men.

Finding two bottle of Champaign and checked his magazines how many bullets were left, approving it would still be enough he gave himself a boosting kick from the floor and slides backwards throwing the full bottle of Champaign in the air and shooting it spraying glass debris to the men who was cut off shooting, standing up and shooting them by their shoulders avoiding killing the three of them. Seconds after the shooting was over they fell back holding their injuries, Yuuri stood kicked off their guns and called some security that was with them to tie them, pulling a paracord from the men's tactical vest they used to tie the assailants.

"Yuuri your team is on the way" said by Phichit standing up and helping the others assuring them the guys that Yuuri took down was still alive however Yuuri hit their heads with the butt of the gun and knocking them out.

"Tell them to be here quickly as possible, it's a matter of time till the other guys come check on their subordinates" said Yuuri fixing his cracked glasses, pulling his hair back so it would not get in the way, "I'll give few minutes and hold them back, till the boys arrive. By that time, I'm dead because of this AKs I think" he sighed, Victor looked worriedly at Yuuri who picked up the guns and reloaded his hand gun, while Victor was pulled by the Russian Prime Minister to a tight hug.

"Papa! Call for help! Yuurochka needs help!" said by the Prime Minister's son who's smothered by Yuuri's blood.

"I'm his father, yet I cannot do anything for my son" said by the Japanese Prime Minister, some skaters looked at the Japanese Prime Mister in shock as he revealed that Yuuri is his son, meanwhile Yuuri paying no mind took one of the radio of the men and listen to it.

Yuuri taking off his suit coat that already been damaged leaving him with his suit vest and dress shirt, on cue they heard a helicopter by the window and five men glided and bust the window open by men in white combat uniform fully armed with thick tactical vest, another guy who glided down with thick bullet proof full neck vest with sleeve and has modular tactical system, his tablet attached to the vest with wires, on his hip was a thick Ziz tactical vest with heavy AR 15 Magazines and hand guns.

"Sorry to be late Yuuri" the guy with long white locks handed him the vest.

"I thought you guys were gonna be minutes away?" Yuuri asked.

"Nah… we can't leave you out to have fun" Arslan patted Yuuri.

"As soon as you called we're already dispatched since the older Tsuruga called our own Tsuruga for your distress signal and when Phichit called we picked up your signal"

"Thanks, here…" Yuuri handed the radio Arslan who connected it to his tablet, picking up frequencies on how many guys they are about to take out.

Picking up seven signals and looking at the guys that Yuuri had managed to take down.

"Let's just settle there are five people with one radio to connect them" said by Arslan.

"Rachester is on position, sir" said by a huge guy in a tactical suit vest full neck like the other one and armed with grenades and RPGs.

"Good, ask information how many men on sight, I'll take them out by blind side" said by Yuuri preparing his personal guns, and hooking up his thigh holster.

"Roger that" said by the others.

"Hizuri? Game plan?" asked Yuuri though their own communication wireless ear piece that he took out from his vest pocket.

" _Search and destroy, although any idea where these idiots came from?"_

"AK-47 one thing's for sure, it's a global illegal weaponry, and seeing the marks it was made by Russians and sold to Middle eastern men" Yuuri stated as he approached his father and the two other prime minster, Yakov and Victor present since they were at the side of the Russian Prime Minister, "I kept few of souvenirs for us to play later, for now I'll get their Excellences safe" he sighed.

"Sir, please wear this" said Yuuri showing concern over his father and handing him a light bullet proof vest while the others gave Victor and the two other Prime Ministers.

"Thank you, son" His father gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry for pushing you to be a politician, I guess you're really cut out to be a field man, I'm proud of you" The prime minister hugged his son, "You take care, and I want my son to return with me or else your mother will castrate me" Yuuri chuckled and Victor stepped forward.

"I want to have a proper date with Mr. Knight who save me alright, return safe" said Victor sadly and to Yuuri's shock Victor kissed him and the Russian Prime mister patted Toshiya who also chuckled.

"Phichit, watch over Victor, make sure no other guys go near him" Yuuri said on impulse and walked out in daze.

"Copy that, Captain Katsuki!" Phichit saluted.

Yuuri left with his team when another team came in and helped the skaters out the hall telling them it's already safe since Yuuri and the others cleaned the area and gave them a safe pass, the prime ministers are taken by helicopter.

Victor's father the Prime Mister of Russia is going to have his state visit in Japan and Victor plans to visit Yuuri in his home and spend time with him thinking of bagging home an Alpha.

Victor with the other skaters being escorted to medical teams and media outside the barricades doing reports and their stories about the incident, Yuuri who's un harmed except his shoulder injury came to view and headed straight to Victor's side as he asked for medical treatment as well since the wound is starting to get worse.

Victor worriedly fussed over him and cuddled him close but the injury he sustained from the harsh tackle preventing him to do so.

Sharing few stories and conversation, Victor getting to know Yuuri and the other doing the same, Chris and Phichit does not have the heart to interrupt both of them from their fun conversation.

When Yuuri's other military friends came to have a word, they were cut of and again Victor kissed him by the lips and received some teasing.

The skaters were briefed by the responding soldiers and special action force which were Yuuri's subordinates, the Action Force must have their identities concealed.

When some of the Olympic skaters were interviewed they told that it was the security of the State leaders who acted in immediate response until back up arrived and therefore the story of the incident was cleared up.

* * *

A week later, Yuuri Katsuki who was ordered by Dr. Alias Ainsworth to have a good rest since his wound got infected damaging his arm, for the past week he's bounded to an arm brace and staying at his father's Kyushu residence since his father took a week off to spend some time with his mother and him.

Their old home in Kyushu Hasetsu, where he grew up, learned boating, fishing and care for their Onsen way back when his father hasn't gone through politics, their now grand inn and onsen is not open for public since his father is a high profile man and the place is swarming with guards and soldiers.

Wearing his thermo skin shoulder brace protecting the wound and his Bledsoe Arm brace over his tank top, wearing his board shorts he decided to head to the beach to his good friend Soma's snack bar near his own beach house to chill out and clear his mind.

To his surprise as he was heading out, Victor and some other familiar skaters appeared with a cake in hand, singing Yuuri a happy birthday, "My birthday already passed few months ago" he chuckled.

"Well, your Papa told us that they missed it and you did not get to celebrate since at that time after the GPF you were deployed to another mission" pouted Victor and cuddled him.

"Does it still hurt zolotse?" asked Victor.

"No… it's quite okay now" smiled Yuuri.

"Please, come in" Yuuri offered and Phichit immediately jumped to Mama Katsuki for hugs.

Yuuri brought them to his beach house which was a decent family house, a huge white modern box type home, with a pool at his back yard and a fence that separate the beach sand to his brick yard and barbecue pit which he and his team usually hang out with and cook good meat.

While Yuuri is being distracted by his potential mate or in this case because they had mutual feelings for each other, his father and mother were making preparations at the main house.

Victor then pulled Yuuri back to the main house only to be surprised by guests and other family members to Yuuri's surprise his military team from the special action force was present and told Victor stories how Yuuri ended up in the force, and their drunk escapades with Phichit and shenanigans joined along by their force commander.

After the evening ended, Yuuri was pulled by Victor to his room where he would give his present, Yuuri swallowed hard thinking of lewd things but.

"Happy birthday, love" said Victor with his heart shaped smile.

Handing him a box, Victor helped him open it only to find a military strap covered with fifty meter long paracord braded in to a belt, the belt has a thick buckle, Yuuri piece by piece started to dismantle the buckle only to find multiple ADC credit card sized gadgets, to his amazement there was a SURVCO credit card axe that can glide out from the buckle casing, the buckle casing looks like one and half inch thick flip top cigarette case with gliding panes inside that organize each tactical gadgets.

After the survival axe was a ready man wilderness survival credit card kit, Yuuri mused when he found a credit card cutlery under the credit card fishing hooks and snare lock, "Go get the belt loop out!" excitedly encouraged by the Omega, Yuuri took another gadget from the belt look, gliding it off from its casing.

It was a gold foldable multi tool pliers, beside it is his tiny flash light, another that was ganging by the carabineer is a paracord survival kit grenade with a compass sticking out as it was strapped, "I think there's fishing lines inside" said Victor and nodded.

Yuuri chuckled when he pulled a circular thing by the back of the buckle, a miniature fire starter rod hidden and locked snuggly, and after that he noticed the survival blanket folded in a long strip to fit in inside the paracord belt.

"Okay who made this?" chuckled Yuuri.

"Well, since I'm Russian and my father the same time likes to have nice stuff like these he had this commissioned and put all separate survival things together in your compact comfort as stated by your friend Koudi~" Victor admitted.

"And how did you meet Koudi?" Yuuri quizzed.

"He's Russian and he's always at Papa's office, we both talk and he tells me stories about you~" he winked.

"Should I thank him then?"

"Hmmn… it's up to you" shrugged Victor and cuddled Yuuri instead as the Alpha put the stuff away.

"I still owe you a date for saving me though" said Victor.

"You thanked me enough… besides it's my duty" Yuuri replied.

"Still~" the Omega pouted.

"Alrigh… I'll set a date then" smiled Yuuri.

* * *

~END?~


End file.
